1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack, and particularly to a multi-port modular jack assembly having a spacer with contacts loaded therein.
2. Description of Prior Art
Modular jacks are commonly used for signal transmission. Some computing equipment is accessed by a plurality of devices and therefore has a plurality of modular jacks. In order to reduce production cost and occupied space, these modular jacks have been integrated in a single insulative housing in a juxtaposed manner for being mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). Due to the high signal transmission speed required by many computers today, such multi-port modular jack assembly is also provided with a shield enclosing external surfaces of the integral housing. Each port of the housing receives an insert module with a plurality of contacts retained therein.
In the conventional designs, the contacts are integrally insert molded with insulative materials to form an insert module. The insert module provides latches on opposite sides thereof for interlocking with the housing. However, such a method results in increased cost and complicated assembling process thereby prohibiting mass production.
Therefore, a multi-port modular jack assembly with reduced cost and simplified assembling process is desired for facilitating mass production.